Spread Needle (Phantasy Star Online)
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rifle |requirement = 135 ATA |stars = ★★★★★★★★★★ |grind = 40 |special = Unreduced Seize |ATP = 1-110 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = -30 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rifle |requirement = 130 ATA |stars = ★★★★★★★★★★ |grind = 15 |special = Seize |ATP = 205-245 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 35 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A custom shotgun that shoots countless needles. Its special attack paralyzes enemies." : — In-game description Spread Needle is a rare rifle-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online that is part of the "needle" subcategory of guns. Only equippable by Rangers, the Spread Needle has the power to paralyze enemies. Its range is comparable to a mechgun's, and its bullets can hit up to 5 enemies. Drop Chart Spread Needle in all versions of Phantasy Star Online is a super rare drop that some section IDs can potentially obtain by grinding a specific mob. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Spread Needle's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Spread Needle has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Aerial Assassin Pso ep3 angel harp.png|Angel Harp*|link=Angel Harp Pso ep3 canane.png|Canane|link=Canane Pso ep3 claw.png|Claw|link=Claw Pso ep3 FLattack.png|FL Attack|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 flight cutter.png|Flight Cutter|link=Flight Cutter Pso ep3 grass assassin.png|Grass Assassin|link=Grass Assassin (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 indi belra.png|Indi Belra|link=Indi Belra Pso lura card art.jpg|Lura|link=Lura Pso ep3 pal shark.png|Pal Shark|link=Pal Shark Pso ep3 rifle.png|Rifle|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 spread needle.png|Spread Needle|link=Spread Needle (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 yasminkov 3000R.png|Yasminkov 3000R|link=Yasminkov 3000R Heavy Item Pso ep3 chain sword.png|Chain Sword|link=Chain Sawd Pso ep3 genesis.png|Genesis*|link=Genesis Pso ep3 iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Pso ep3 nintendo dream.png|Nintendo Dream|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 spread needle.png|Spread Needle|link=Spread Needle Pso ep3 standstill shield.png|Standstill Shield|link=Standstill Shield Pso ep3 zanba.png|Zanba|link=Zanba Gallery Spread needle.jpg|Spread Needle held by a player. Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rifles